vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Urien
|-|Street Fighter III= |-|Street Fighter V= Summary Urien is the younger brother of Gill, who bears an intense grudge against him, stemming from an inferiority complex. Like Gill, he too is subject to genetic modifications and training programs under the Illuminati. His inferiority stems mainly from his emotional instability. Being the second strongest member of the Illuminati, Urien originally holds the position of the Vice President of the organization during the tournament of Street Fighter III 2nd Impact, outranked only by Gill who serves as the President. Urien stakes his claim to the Presidency by challenging Gill to a match in order to prove his superiority. Gill purposely throws the match and Urien is made the President. Immediately after, Urien learns that the President is outranked by the Emperor in the hierarchy of the organization, his recently promoted brother Gill. Urien is also in charge of the Illuminati's crisis management unit, the G-Project, which works on the basis of human body remake theory. This unit is responsible for the mutations to a Russian national, Illia, more commonly known by his code name, Necro. Urien also spearheads the creation of Twelve, and many similar clones. Urien longs to overthrow Gill by creating his own army of super-soldier clones with the G-Project. He also kidnaps one of the children under Chun-Li's care to subject her to genetic modifications. He however, agrees to let the child go, if the legendary street fighter, Chun-Li, fights him for his amusement. After a brief spar, Chun-Li manages to defeat him and rescue the child. Ken also encounters Urien during the tournament as he attempts to uncover more about the Illuminati. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Urien Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Male Age: Mid 20s (Became the President of the Illuminati at 22) Classification: Genetically Enhanced Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki/Chi Manipulation, Martial Arts Master, Magnetic Manipulation (And Electromagnetism), Can create a barrier that can reflect projectiles, Can create a pillar of fire Attack Potency: At least City level (Held his own against Charlie Nash) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Charlie) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least City Class (Can trade blows with Charlie) Durability: At least City level (Can take Charlie attacks) Stamina: Very high (Never shown exhaustion) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average (Despite being a crazy psychopath, he should be this intelligent due to his position) Weaknesses: Arrogant and overconfident Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Metallic Sphere' (メタリックスフィア): Urien fires a large round metallic projectile from his fist that electrocutes foes. *'Chariot Tackle:' This attack is a simple rushing tackle. *'Violence Knee Drop:' Urien jumps straight up in the air, performs a backflip, and then comes down at a forward-bearing angle, knees-first. *'Dangerous Headbutt' (デンジャラスヘッドバット): Urien hops into the air and headbutts downwards. *'Tyrant Slaughter', also known as Tyrant Punisher (タイラントパニッシュ, Tairanto Panisshu): This attack is a string of Chariot Tackles, followed by a running clothesline. *'Temporal Thunder', also known as the Jupiter Thunder (ユピテルサンダー, Yupiteru Sandaa): This attack is a larger version of the Metallic Sphere which starts out-stretched thin to almost the height of the screen, but compresses into a more spherical shape as it goes forward. *'Aegis Reflector' (エイジスリフレクター,Eijisurifurekutā): Urien opens his arms wide as he creates a square energy barrier which appears in front of him. The barrier slowly moves forward while flashing until it slows to a stop, then lingers for a second and disintegrates. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Electricity Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 7